Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Power Rangers Beast Morphers is a 2019 American-New Zealand television series that aired on the Nickelodeon cable television network. It is the twenty-sixth incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise, and is based on the 2012 Super Sentai series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. The series stars Rori Travis and Jacqueline Scislowski as Devon and Zoey, who find themselves unexpectedly recruited into the Beast Morphers Ranger program alongside Ravi (Jazz Baduwalia) after an incident causes two of the original Rangers candidates (Colby Strong and Liana Ramirez) to be replaced by evil avatars of themselves. Rewriting History (Season 1, Episode 18) Vargoyle creates a device that can overwrite people's memories. He uses it on the Rangers to convince them that the evil avatars of Blaze (Strong) and Roxy (Ramirez) are their original human selves, that the incident that created the avatars never happened, and that Blaze and Roxy are their allies. The avatars use this to access Ranger headquarters and further their own evil plans. Luckily, Ravi and Beast Bot Steel (Jamie Linehan) are unaffected by the device and are able to stop Roxy and Blaze from stealing the Morph-X they are after. Hypnotic Halloween (Season 1, Episode 21) For Halloween, the Rangers dress up in costume and sit down to watch a scary movie that Nate (Abraham Rodriguez) has downloaded from the Internet. The video turns out to be a hypnotic spiral that instantly places Ravi, Zoey, Nate, and Steel into a trance. Scrozzle orders the hypnotized Rangers to believe they are the characters they dressed up as for Halloween. Devon is able to break their trances one-by-one by reminding the Rangers of their previous adventures, and the team discovers that the hypnotic video was meant to distract them while Scrozzle tries to hijack a truck full of Morph-X. PRBM2.JPG|The Rangers sit down to watch a movie PRBM3.JPG|The movie begins PRBM4.JPG|It's actually a hypnotic spiral PRBM5.JPG|The Rangers... PRBM6.JPG|...are instantly... PRBM7.JPG|...hypnotized by the spiral... PRBM8.JPG|...even the half-robot Steel PRBM9.JPG|They are ordered to act like their costumed characters PRBM10.JPG|They mindlessly obey PRBM11.JPG|Ravi wanders in after the video ends PRBM12.JPG|Confused, he asks the Rangers about what's going on PRBM13.JPG|They turn to face him... PRBM14.JPG|...and carry out Scrozzle's hypnotic suggestion PRBM15.JPG|Ravi dresses up as a London cop and speaks to "Sherlock" PRBM16.JPG|He gets Devon to recall a memory PRBM17.JPG|Devon snaps out of his trance PRBM18.JPG|Next, he dons Viking gear PRBM19.JPG|And confronts "Warrior Zoey" PRBM20.JPG|She hurls her axe at his chest! PRBM21.JPG|But it's made of rubber and bounces off PRBM22.JPG|Ravi ties up the unhappy Viking PRBM23.JPG|He gets Zoey to recall a memory PRBM24.JPG|Zoey snaps out of her trance PRBM25.JPG|Meanwhile, Dr Frankenstein and his Monster are not getting along PRBM26.JPG|Devon arrives to tie them up PRBM27.JPG|They are hauled back to the lab... PRBM28.JPG|...where our three 'doctors' await them PRBM29.JPG|Nate recalls a memory with Steel PRBM30.JPG|Steel recalls a memory with Nate PRBM31.JPG|Nate snaps out of his trance PRBM32.JPG|As does Steel Category:Western Live Action Category:Action Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes